


Restless Nights

by TrickyBee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyBee/pseuds/TrickyBee
Summary: Established Lunyx. Nyx angst. AU. Nyx wakes up terrified from a nightmare. From the Prompt 01 “I need you.”





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble based on a prompt from a list. My first published fic, hope you like it!

 

It was the middle of the night, calm outside save for the wind whistling through the trees. Stormy weather, just without the heavy rain or thunder.

Lunafreya had only left the warmth of the bed for a moment to get a drink when she’d heard the desperate cry, dropping her glass of water as she rushed back to the bedroom with Umbra and Pryna hot on her heels, finding Nyx curled in on himself, trembling and gasping for breath. Another nightmare, if she had to guess. The Glaive suffered from his own dreams often, but this was the first time in a while that those dreams had scared him this badly.

Luna walked over to his side and shushed him gently as she placed a careful hand on his shoulder, feathery light so as not to startle him, carefully climbing back into bed when she received no further actions. “Hush, dear. Breathe easy, I’m here. You’re safe, Nyx.” She coaxed gently, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him to her chest and smoothing a hand over his hair as he shuddered, wet tears falling to land in her lap. “It’s alright, my love. Nothing can hurt you, or anyone you love anymore. Not while I’m here.” She felt him cling to her, tightening his grip around her waist as he returned to himself, seeking comfort from her, which she was all too happy to provide.

For how long they embraced this way, Luna wasn’t sure, nor did she care. She would gladly spend her every waking moment assuring Nyx if it meant he could have that peace. It hurt her deeply, to see him so scared. So broken and weakened by his own demons when other times he was so very strong. When during the day, he could look at her with a smile brighter than the sun but when the night fell and his mind betrayed him there was nothing but the clouds and the rain to be seen in his expression.

A whine at their feet distracted her, and she smiled indulgently at the two dogs sat at the bedside, waiting and looking worried. "You see? Even Umbra and Pryna are here to offer you their support" She teased lightly, gently playing with his hair and relaxing when she heard a faint chuckle in reply. "There we go, sweetheart. How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"You....I need you. Just stay with me" Came the measured mumble, Nyx moving to pull Luna down to lay by his side and earning a fond huff of amusement from the woman.

"I'm right here, love. I won't be going anywhere. Go back to sleep" Luna assured, watching the taut lines of Nyx's face slowly relax as he fell back into slumber at her touches and her words, Hopefully this time into peaceful dreams, where Luna prayed the darkness of his past couldn't reach and hoped her own light could reach him, let him know he was safe, loved. To let him know he wasn’t fighting this alone. "I'll always be here when you need me"


End file.
